1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storable oil-in-water emulsions, hereinafter referred to as o/w emulsions, containing alkyl glucosides and a partial glyceride with a monoglyceride content of 60 to 95% by weight and to emulsifier concentrates containing alkyl glucosides, a partial glyceride with a monoglyceride content of 60 to 95% by weight and a long-chain alcohol.
2. Statement of Related Art
The use of alkyl glucosides in the field of cosmetics is known from the literature. Thus, in their TRITON CG-110 pamphlet, Rohm & Haas recommend the use of an alkyl glucoside based on octanol/decanol (50:50) as an auxiliary emulsifier for cosmetic emulsions, for example for skin creams and lotions. Japanese patent application JP 89/203 036 (Shiseido) describes cosmetic emulsions containing a C.sub.8-24 glucoside together with a polyol containing at least three hydroxyl groups, for example glycerol, and an oil component. Finally, JP 86/5005 (Yoshitomi Pharm.) Ind. describes the use of alkyl (C.sub.8-18) glucosides as moisturizers, for example in cosmetic creams.
Alkyl glucosides are suitable as emulsifiers for the production of o/w emulsions. It has been found that the alkyl glucosides present in such emulsions have a pronounced tendency to crystallize which cannot be suppressed even by nonionic, anionic or cationic co-emulsifiers. Macroscopically, crystal growth is reflected in a deterioration in structure. Crystal structures such as these destroy the homogeneous droplet distribution which results in unwanted destabilization and, finally, in breaking of the emulsions. Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide storable o/w emulsions containing alkyl glucosides.